


Sexy Blond gets dicked down by Weird Bug Thing

by Mr_MCgaming



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Nonverbal Communication, Other, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_MCgaming/pseuds/Mr_MCgaming
Summary: I cant evenOr: how to seduce your bug boyfriend 101Also you probably had to play the game to understand the plot of this fic. sry
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Verdugo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Sexy Blond gets dicked down by Weird Bug Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Please help me writing smut makes me die inside
> 
> Also im shit at writing a readable story. As seen by my other work
> 
> I will try to explain the plot of this part of the game for those who have not played it...
> 
> At some point in the game you encounter an enemy called the Verdugo, ( look it up its in re4 ) the enemy is so fast that it can dodge your bullets, however you can slow the enemy by throwing over cans of liquid nitrogen, then you can shoot it.

Well it turns out that one of those canisters wasn't Liquid Nitrogen, It was propane, Leon not knowing this tipped it over, when nothing visibly came out he assumed it was empty, sadly Leon had no time to ponder this as the Verdugo that was chasing him rounded the corner at near mach speed, quickly Leon pulled his gun and fired. 

BOOM

Leon woke with the worst headache he had ever felt, slowly he blinked his eyes open, he checked himself for damage, finding that he wasn't too injured he soon recovered from the shock. Leon quickly snapped his eyes up glancing around the room he was in he quickly found the object of his worry, laying across the room the Verdugo was laying on the floor in a puddle of its own blood. Quietly Leon stood up and Tip-Toed over to the monster, Leon had his 44. trained on the Abomination, It appeared to still be breathing, shrapnel from the propane tank sticking out of its chitin.

Leon was about to put the damn thing out of its misery, but it was then that the monster snapped its glowing eyes open, as soon as it saw leon it went to snap at him but instantly yelped in pain and fell back down. Leon, recovering from the shock stared at the monster then pointed his gun back at it, "Oof that look like it hurt" Leon said without thought. The Verdugo slowly turned its head to look at Leon, then did something completely unexpected, it let out a chirp like laugh but immediately started coughing, small specks of blood landing on its mandibles, it then promptly passed out.

Honestly Leon felt sort of bad for the thing, he shouldn't but he does, it looked like it was in a lot of pain to as well, so he did something brash.

**Author's Note:**

> Your Right Hand Comes off?!?!?


End file.
